eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stonehenge
- 1). If you pass, he helps you control them; close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, he reveals that he is a warlock and casts a hex on you; gain 1 Bane Condition. |Fail Text 1 = The man storms off. The woman tries to show you certain stars ( - 1). If you pass, you can see their effects on fate; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, she reveals that she is a witch and uses the stars against you; lose 2 . |ID # 2 = 2 |Initial Text 2 = Cultists have been here enacting some ritual. You think you can undo the effects of their work by analyzing the items they left behind and the symbols they drew ( ). |Pass Text 2 = That which they have opened, you can shut. Close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. While you are undoing the ritual, the police arrive and accuse you of vandalizing the area. You try to escape ( ). If you fail, gain a Detained Condition. |Fail Text 2 = A storm begins and the winds threaten to sweep you away. You fight to complete your task ( ). If you pass, you undo the ritual; close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, the wind carries you away; gain a Head Injury Condition. |ID # 3 = 3 |Initial Text 3 = According to one legend, the wizard Merlin moved the stones here magically from Ireland to honor knights that afell in battle and to protect a powerful treasure that he had acquired. You search the area for any sign of this lost item ( ). |Pass Text 3 = You make a discovery! Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. Taking the item, your thoughts are flooded with lost arcana ( - 1). If you pass, you retain this knowledge; gain 1 Glamour Spell. If you fail, it overwhelms you; gain 2 Madness Conditions. |Fail Text 3 = A long dead knight protects what you seek. Lose 1 . You try to identify him by his heraldry ( ). If you pass, you order him to surrender what he is guarding; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, the dead knight attacks; gain 1 Injury Condition. |ID # 4 = 4 |Initial Text 4 = Long before these stones were used by the servants of Yog-Sothoth, they were part of a larger structure built by the elder things to trap creatures from other worlds. You try to contact any being still imprisoned here ( - 1). |Pass Text 4 = You awaken a servitor of the outer gods! It is weakened, but it tries to overpower you . If you pass, it bargains for its freedom; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, gain 1 Injury Condition. |Fail Text 4 = Something invades your thoughts. You try to talk to this alien mind ( ). If you pass, you convince the alien to help; you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, it takes over your mind; gain an Amnesia Condition. |ID # 5 = 5 |Initial Text 5 = Cultists in robes and hoods are in the middle of a ritual to invoke Yog-Sothoth! You try to approach without being seen to interrupt their work ( - 1). |Pass Text 5 = You steal an item used in the ritual. Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. Yog-Sothoth fills your mind ( - 1). If you pass, gain vital insight; you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, lose 2 . |Fail Text 5 = The cultists bind you with an enchanted chain. You try to undo their magic ( - 1). If you pass, you escape and steal something vital to the ritual; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, they force you to take part in their ritual; gain an Amnesia Condition.}}